brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Alpha Team
LEGO Alpha Team is a video game created by Digital Domain which was released in 2000. The Alpha Team theme that followed in 2001 was based on the game.LEGO Alpha Team Developer Interview Development Visual effects company and then-consumer software developer Digital Domain pitched the concept for what would become LEGO Alpha Team to LEGO Media in 1998.LEGO Media International Goes to Hollywood: Inks Agreement With Digital Domain to Develop Children's Computer Software.Industry Veteran Joins Digital Domain Interactive as Executive Producer of Technology; Ronald Fortier to Launch Recently Announced Lego Media International Project. The game was first imagined and remains as a puzzle game where the player builds LEGO contraptions and directs minifigures to solve puzzles. For the first year and a half of development, the game had a surreal and imaginative theme, with a variety of different characters forming the "Trans-International LEGO Team" (or TILT) and worlds based on objects in a real house (for example, Aromazona, a world of giant flowers, which corresponded to a flower pot in the real world). A year and a half into production (six months before release), LEGO Media told the developers to completely overhaul the game and give it a "spy" theming, thinking the original concept didn't fit in with how they marketed themes. The game was quickly revised, and Digital Domain designed entirely new characters, keeping only Tee Vee and Ogel from the earlier ideas. Final Game The final game puts the player in the role of the Alpha Team chief, in a space station orbiting Earth, commanding the Alpha Team members as they infiltrate Ogel's four bases (Ogel Island, the Goo Caverns, the Deep Sea Orb Factory, and the secret Arctic Command Base). The player is guided by Tee Vee, and commands rest of the Alpha Team: *Dash, the motion expert *Crunch, the explosives expert *Radia, the lasers expert *Charge, the electrical expert *Cam, the motors expert *Flex, the ropes expert The game's plot revolves around Ogel making Evil Orbs that turn regular townspeople into mindless zombies, and rescuing captured Alpha Team members (all but Dash have been captured at the start of the game). A Game Boy Color version of the game was also developed, which retained the same basic gameplay as the PC game. Versions Gallery 18067-lego-alpha-team-windows-front-cover.jpg|Windows PC version 18069-lego-alpha-team-windows-inside-cover.jpg 18070-lego-alpha-team-windows-inside-cover.jpg 18068-lego-alpha-team-windows-back-cover.jpg Mania magazine september october 2000 alpha team ad.jpg|An ad in the September-October 2000 LEGO Mania Magazine Alpha Team coming soon.jpg|Coming soon poster 5725 LEGO Alpha Team.jpg|Game Boy Color version Lego Alpha Team|Intro cutscene LEGO Alpha Team Trailer|Trailer version of the intro without music, as seen on LEGO demo discs Trivia *This game is known to have a technical problem when played on Windows XP. Each time it's played on XP, the music and voice clips have a glitch where they all loop continuously unless you mute them in the options screen, which is the only way around this glitch since there is no patch for it. References External links Category:Video Games Category:Alpha Team Category:2000 media Category:5000 sets